


A Little More

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Maia should know better than to expect things with Jace to be more than a one-time slip-up... shouldn't she?





	A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 7: Second Kiss

There was never supposed to be a second kiss. 

The first time was an accident. It was brash and impulsive and heated, fueled out of frustration over circumstances that had nothing to do with one another, not really. But Maia remembers the way she let out a small, satisfied groan the moment he pushed her back up against the hard brick of the alleyway, the way Jace became so pliable under her touch… No, she reminds herself. No matter how  _ goddamn good  _ it felt, she knows it shouldn’t happen again. 

But she realizes with muted horror that she wouldn’t mind if it  _ did _ happen again. In fact, she wants it to. They have a physical connection, sure, but there’s more to him that she caught glimpses of the night before, there’s more she wants to explore and get to know better. 

So when Jace shows back up at the Hunter’s Moon the next day, all casual confidence and self-righteous smirks, Maia’s hesitant. 

“Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon,” she says, eyebrow quirked. She watches that confident smirk fade slightly, expression shifting into something softer and a little more hesitant. She almost thinks she sees… is Jace  _ nervous _ ?

“Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday-” he starts, but Maia cuts him off. She doesn’t think she can deal with Jace Wayland, of all people, to come here and tell her she means nothing to him. 

“It’s fine,” she says. “No one needs to know, and we can just pretend it never happened.” Mais shrugs, walls up, protecting herself the way she always has. 

“Oh,” Jace says, not expecting that reaction. “That isn’t… I mean, if that’s what you want,” he says, fumbling to change whatever he was about to say before. 

“Isn’t that what _you_ want?” Maia counters cautiously. 

Jace doesn’t answer for several long seconds, and finally says a single word so quietly Maia almost misses it. 

“No.” 

Now it’s Maia’s turn to be caught off-guard. “Oh,” she says, just as quietly. 

“I was actually coming to see if you wanted to do something tonight,” Jace continues, since there’s nothing more to lose now. 

“Something like last night?” Maia asks, still unable to believe he wants anything more than a hookup. And as much as he’s starting to grow on her, she isn’t sure she’s ready to be Jace’s current booty call. 

“No,” Jace clarifies. “Something like… dinner?” He pauses. “And then, I mean, I wouldn’t say  _ no _ to a repeat of last night, but…” 

Maia laughs, the instinctive sound surprising her. Maybe she wasn’t so foolish to want a little more after all. 

“Just so I’m perfectly clear on this,” Maia starts slowly, locking eyes with Jace. “You  _ are _ asking me out. On a proper date. Whether we have sex afterward or not.” 

“I thought I was being pretty clear but yes, that is what I came here to ask you,” Jace says, rolling his eyes slightly with a nervous laugh. 

Maia considers her options and then nods. 

“You can pick me up at 10 when my shift ends,” she says. And then, a bit impulsively again but lacking any of the recklessness of the night before, leans in to kiss Jace. 

Their second time they kiss is softer but holds the same spark of connection as before; it lingers, and instead of the heated passion of a one-night stand it lingers with the promise of more to come. 

Maia was convinced there could never be a second kiss, but she’s never been happier to be wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
